


Benson & Hedges (art)

by The_Anglophile



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen, KITTEHS, SFW art, fluffy fluffy cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember how Noel had a pair of cats called Benson and Hedges, named after his favourite cigarettes?  I decided to draw him with them.  <i>Scene:</i> Having just gotten home after a night out celebrating yet another award for Oasis, Noel chills with his feline friends.</p><p>
  <b>EDIT (5/13/14): Now in colour!</b>
</p><p>This is art!  (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finished Colour Drawing

Here is the colour version, finally! Hope you enjoy!

View the line art in Chapter 2. 

Please do not repost this image to any other website. [DeviantArt](http://cuculus-rex.deviantart.com/art/Benson-and-Hedges-453796012)


	2. View Line Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line art for Benson & Hedges. You may colour this, provided you follow the rules below.

Feel free to colour this, as long as you follow these rules:  
1\. Do not remove or obscure my screenname. You may add your screenname.  
2\. Link back to this post when you post yours. (Also on [DA](http://cuculus-rex.deviantart.com/art/Benson-and-Hedges-370753615?ga_submit_new=10%253A1368173842))  
3\. Please link me up so I can see what you've done! :-)

Just after I finished this drawing I discovered this hilarious quote from Noel about chilling out on his couch listening to jazz:

"I'm king of the couch. You wanna see me sat naked here with the cats going, 'Niiiice', stroking the cats' whiskers. Forcing them to smoke pipes: 'Have a pipe, HAVE A PIPE. Have it, you know you want it.' "

[Interview here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQA3hPH3c7g)

Think I need to modify the drawing a little... 


End file.
